


Take me Home

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [14]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Poor Thomas, Post Traumatic Stress, i guess, newt is already dead, tw attempt suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you take the wheel<br/>If I lose control?<br/>If I'm lying here<br/>Will you take me home?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

__Wrapped up, so consumed by  
All this hurt  
If you ask me, don't  
Know where to start  
  


Thomas was silent as he watched in fascination the water under him. He was sitting alone at the edge of the cliff, the sea moving in an agitated fashion. He could still here from the distance the sound of women and men alike calling out for the children of the island, warning them against the upcoming storm. 

Thomas felt indifferent to the cold breeze that kept pushing in his direction. What was that cool breeze in confront of the rage and turmoil of emotions confined within his chest?

  
__Anger, love, confusion  
Rolls the gold nowhere  
I know that somewhere better  
Cause you always take me there  
  


Thomas missed Newt. He missed him every day more than the day before, if that was even possible. He missed the boy’s smile, his blond hair, his kind moves, his quirky answers, his beautiful accent... Newt was an angel that had been taken away from this life too early.

And the last time Thomas had ever seen him was when he, he, Thomas, had shot a bullet through his skull. The image of Newt’s dead body falling on the ground, his eyes losing the last trace of madness as his life left his body, still haunted Thomas’ dreams. 

How could he had possibly killed his best friend like this?

__  
Came to you with a broken faith  
Gave me more than a hand to hold  
Caught before I hit the ground  
Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now  
  


Many memories had returned to Thomas since he and remaining Gladers and Immunes had reached Paradise. And most of them where about Newt. Newt who was his best friend since the beginning, Newt to whom Thomas had promised that he’d never let anything happen. Newt had trusted Thomas with everything before he entered the Maze, and Thomas had killed him. Just like that.

  
__Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home?  
  


Thomas almost didn’t notice the droplets of rains falling down, wetting his hair and his clothes. It was almost comical how the sea and the sky reflected exactly how he felt at the moment.

Thomas felt like a coward. Since the beginning, he had always helped W.I.C.K.E.D. with their plans of mass murder and finding a cure. “For the greater good.” He had deserved what he had gotten. Lost three of the people he cared most about in his life. Chuck.Newt. Teresa. 

And Minho? Thomas wasn’t sure if he had lost Minho. How long had it taken him to admit to Minho what had happened? What he had done?

Minho was however one of the few people Thomas had left. It was Minho who always came look for him after lunch, who always made sure Thomas had eaten something, who checked if Thomas was doing too much work or if he was stressing too much.

  
__Could you take care  
Of a broken soul?  
Will you hold me now?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
  


It was Minho’s face Thomas saw every time he woke up from a nightmare. If he cried during a nightmare, it was Minho’s comforting hug that calmed him, if he woke up from avoid abyss of nothingness, or from seeing Newt’s dead body rooting on the streets, it was Minho’s calm asleep face that helped him to fall asleep again.

  
__Hold the gun to my head  
Count 1, 2, 3  
If it helps me walk away then it's  
What I need  
  


Thomas was ruining life for Minho. Minho had come to Paradise with the rest of them after spending many more years than Thomas on the streets full of cranks and in the Maze with the grievers. He had saw many of his friends die, as they tried to reach this safe place, and Thomas... Thomas probably reminded him constantly of this.

Of Newt.

Newt, who Thomas had killed.

Thomas felt almost ethereal as he stood up on the edge of the cliff, the tempest raging underneath if. If he jumped there was no way he would survive. If the sharp rocks in the ocean didn’t kill him, if somehow he didn’t die from a fall of that height, surely he will drown.

It was almost impossible to work out exactly what was underneath. The sea had assumed a pitch black colour, and the rain had increased in strength. 

Thomas moves a foot forward. 

  
__Every minute gets easier  
The more you talk to me  
You rationalize my darkest thoughts  
Yeah you, set them free  
  


Thomas doesn’t scream, but he startles when he feel someone’s arms around his waist. He can’t see whoever is behind him, but he can feel the strong arms wrapped around him, and the head gently laid on his own.

“Don’t do it.” Whispered a voice in his ear. Thomas knew who was it. 

Minho.

  
__Came to you with a broken faith  
Gave me more than a hand to hold  
Caught before I hit the ground  
Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now  
  
Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home?  
  
Could you take care  
Of a broken soul?  
Oh, will you hold me now?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
  


Thomas wants to liberate himself from Minho’s grip, he wants to struggle against him, but he’s lucid enough to know that this could end with the death of both of them. He didn’t want Minho’s blood on his hands as well.

He let the Asian boy slowly walking backwards, moving him farther and farther away from the edge of the cliff, away from the black void that had become the sea. 

Minho sits down only once they are far enough from the cliff, pulling Thomas in his arms, and almost entirely wrapping his body around the brunette’s. Thomas could tell they were still under the rain, but Minho made no attempt to move away.

“Minho.” Said finally Thomas, after a few minutes of them sitting down, the rain and their breaths the only sounds audible. “Minho what are you doing?”

Why was Minho out, in the middle of the storm, trying to save Thomas, instead of concentrating on his own happiness?

When Minho finally moved his head and faced Thomas, his face was wet. From the way his eyes looked, Thomas was positive rain wasn’t the only cause of this.

“Thomas you can’t do this.” Said Minho in the end, his voice harsher than Thomas expected. The brunette positively flinched, as the rain poured down on his hair. Minho made no sign of acknowledgement. “What do you think you are going to achieve by killing yourself?”

Thomas didn’t answer as he looked at the wet grass.

“Thomas, if you kill yourself, I am going to die. And I’m not even kidding or trying to make you feel guilty. Thomas you are my anchor, you are what keeps me sane. Being here for you, making sure you’re okay, is the only thing that keeps me going.”

  
__You say space will make it better  
And time will make it heal  
I won't be lost forever  
And soon I wouldn't feel  
Like I'm haunted, oh falling  
  


Minho reached for Thomas’ hand, holding it tight.

  
__You say space will make it better  
And time will make it heal  
I won't be lost forever  
And soon I wouldn't feel  
Like I'm haunted, oh falling  
  


“Thomas listen to me.” Pleaded Minho.

  
__You say space will make it better  
And time will make it heal  
I won't be lost forever  
And soon I wouldn't feel  
Like I'm haunted, oh falling  
  


After what seemed like centuries, the brunette raised his head.

  
__Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home?  
  


“Thomas, he wouldn’t want you to kill yourself. He wouldn’t want me to kill myself. He would want us to be happy together. To live and smile at his memory. Newt would hate me if I ever let something happen to you, and I would hate myself too. From the moment you saved me in the Maze, I swore to myself that I was never gonna let anything happen to you. You are the bravest person that I know. I know you are hurt, believe me, I’m hurt too. And I know you feel like it will never stop, it will never get easier. But I’m here. I know you are strong, you are stronger than this. Thomas you are the one who saved us. You against everyone’sbetter judgement threw yourself in that Maze to save me. You went back in the Maze to save the Munies. You traversed the Scorch and was ready to give in yourself to W.I.C.K.E.D. if it meant saving everyone else. You are the strongest person in the world.

And I’m here for you. When you feel like you can’t take it no more, when you feel like you are losing control. I will be here. For you. Waiting for you. To help you. To support you. I love you, Thomas, and I will never let anything happen to you. I promise.” 

  
__Could you take care  
Of a broken soul?  
Oh, will you hold me now?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Home  
Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home?

Thomas vision was still blurry, but not for the rain this time. He didn’t even try to prevent the tears from falling, as he hid his face in Minho’s shirt, clinging on to him like a life saver. Minho’s arms encircled his shoulders again, holding him tight, and Thomas had never ever been more grateful.

_ Oh, will you take me home?  
Oh, will you take me home? _

 

Would he ever stop loving and missing Newt?Definitely not.

Would he trust Minho to take control, when he can’t take it no longer?

Thomas clung tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
